


In Which Jawn And Awsten Are Fluffy Dorks aka Merry Christmas, Y'all

by RomanticRuby



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticRuby/pseuds/RomanticRuby
Summary: It's Christmas morning, and Awsten is eager to open all the presents, forcing a tired Jawn to join him. Lots of cute fluff and dorky boys uwu.





	In Which Jawn And Awsten Are Fluffy Dorks aka Merry Christmas, Y'all

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr user jawnrochaa's parxmas challenge! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Beta'd by the lovely SingingMousai! <3)

Jawn snuffled in his sleep, stretched across Awsten's couch. It was Christmas Day, which meant Awsten was going to receive his present. The moment Jawn saw it, he knew he had to get it for him.

Out of nowhere, a body landed on top of Jawn, shocking him awake.

"Wake up, Jawn! It's Christmas!" came the cheerful cries of Awsten as he bounced on Jawn.

Jawn groaned, pushing Awsten off of him. He landed on the ground with a grunt, still grinning widely. He was like a puppy, a Christmas-obsessed puppy. His mismatched eyes were twinkling in excitement. Jawn huffed as he rolled off of the couch.

Awsten grabbed Jawn's hand and tugged him over to the tree. Jawn sleepily stumbled after him, rubbing at his eyes. Awsten was babbling excitedly about not being able to stand waiting to open his presents. 

He unceremoniously flopped down beside the tree, patting the spot next to him. Jawn chuckled slightly, sitting down, albeit more carefully than Awsten. Said purple-haired boy reached over to grab a present with Jawn's name on it.

"Catch!" he said, tossing it towards him. He fumbled slightly with it as he caught it, and sent a playful glare towards Awsten. He grinned back, fluttering his eyelashes, trying to be cute.

Jawn looked at the tag-- it was from Awsten, of course he picked his gift first. He rolled his eyes slightly as he opened it. There was a nondescript white box inside, the kind you'd typically get with clothing. He raised an eyebrow as he opened the box. Inside was a black and yellow colored scarf. Oh… Awsten got him… exactly the same thing he got Awsten. What a world.

Upon noticing his change in expression, Awsten frowned.

"You don't like it?" he muttered, looking like a kicked puppy now. Jawn's eyes widened as he waved frantically.

"No, no, man! I love it, it's just uh…" he rushed out, moving to grab Awsten's own present, "Here, just… just open mine next." 

Awsten cautiously took Jawn's gift, still looking sad. When he opened it up, he gasped.

"Dude! No way! How the hell did we get each other a fuckin' Hufflepuff scarf?!" he shouted, beginning to laugh. Jawn joined him, leaning against him for support. 

The two boys laughed for several minutes before they stopped, both of them catching their breath. Jawn peered over at Awsten, who had a soft smile on his face. He was staring at Jawn lovingly. They both blushed.

Jawn picked up his scarf, wrapping it around his neck.

"How do I look~?" he asked, fluttering his eyes at Awsten. He laughed loudly, shoving Jawn slightly.

"Fuckin' weirdo," he snorted.

Jawn winked at him, kissing him loudly on the cheek. He squeaked, blushing. Jawn chuckled, ruffling his hair. He pushed his hand away, pouting. 

"Fuck you, man." he huffed, cheeks still dusted pink.

"You know you love me, asshole," he responded, grinning. 

"Yeah, yeah~" he hummed, leaning against his shoulder. 

Jawn wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Awsten sighed, smiling to himself.


End file.
